


Blood-Red Wedding

by Constance_Lirit



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_Lirit/pseuds/Constance_Lirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Evelyn's wedding day, the biggest event in her family's history to date, so what could possibly go wrong? Of course, weddings are not always perfect, and soon Evelyn's big white day had turned red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White to Red

It had not meant to be this way; cowering in an old abandoned shed with her knees up by her ears, crammed tightly underneath a table with a, once pristine white and now dusky brown, heel brandished in one hand as she feared for her life. The sound of distant shouting and groaning only getting louder as she attempted to hide from sight.  
Uncle Savage had come into the small chapel that early afternoon with a tourniquet on his wrist, complaining, as always, about the weather. When asked where he had received the wound he had explained that a drunken idiot had bitten him earlier that morning on his walk up through the farmlands, a big ‘thank you’ for his act of kindness in getting the staggering fool to his feet he had proceeded to protest.

No one had thought anything of it after that, but as the hours rolled by and the priest continued to read out the wedding vows, vows she had been rehearsing over and over again like a broken record since the month before this day of grandeur, Uncle Savage had grown slowly worse for wear. He had eventually gone outside to freshen up but had never come back, causing some commotion of concern until, finally, someone agreed to go check on him.

Still more time had passed with no sign of Savage, and by now another family member and a bride’s maid had all but vanished, until eventually Evelyn and Thomas had taken each other hand in hand to kiss and then proceed with the after party reception. Here everyone was talking, asking questions and scanning the small room for the missing family members that only seemed to increase with each passing hour.  
“Where did Uncle Savage go?” Evelyn had asked at the time, hoping to shed some light and ease the concern rising within the gathering that had meant to be a joyous occasion.  
“He went outside for some fresh air.” an elderly member of the family explained, tutting and huffing about how rude it was for them to not have seen the newlyweds take a sacred oath to one another.

In an act of curiosity and concern Evelyn had then decided to go looking for them all, something must have been deeply wrong if they had not come back by now. The air was brisk and dull, the sort of weather you wanted to avoid on a special occasion, especially with a specially tailored wedding dress clinging to you that cost an arm and a leg to obtain.  
“Uncle Savage?” Evelyn had called, looking around the open area for the missing individual to no avail.  
Walking along the cobbled path the woman continued to search, her vivid green to blue eyes being cast down upon a bloodied tourniquet that was caught in a few branches near the footpath. Frowning, and a little irked by the sight of the blood clotted medical bandage, she pressed on, hoping it would not rain while she was outside. Upon hearing something behind her she had turned to look, her vision catching sight of Elizabeth entering the chapel.

Realising the bridesmaid had been staggering she had quickly went towards the part of the woods she had come from, praying to some unearthly figure that the others were okay. After some time Evelyn had found no one however, and as the evening rolled in, and the forest grew darker, she became lost amongst the trees. Clutching the ends of her dress up by her knees Evelyn went back towards the chapel when the bells tolled, an easy indicator of where she had to go to get back to the reception.  
At the large wooden doors everything seemed eerily quiet on the other side, the scent of church essence strangely marred by a smell she could not quite describe nor compare to anything she had come into contact with before. Pushing open the doors she had all but caught half a scream in the back of her throat, the white lotus flowers that decorated the hall were scattered everywhere, a vase was knocked over and what appeared to be blood was smeared across the stone floor from where someone had been dragged across it violently.

Mortified Evelyn had backed off out of the building, a rush of air being vacuumed into her lungs as she took deep breaths and tried to calm her now shaking and nerve wrenched hands by clasping them together. Scared and uncertain she pushed the door back open and nervously went towards the door to the main reception hall, her head carefully coming out from behind the old stone wall to look inside.  
Now the smell that had once marred the aroma of candles, finely aged wood and essence had became potent; and it was there and then that Evelyn truly knew what the smell of fetid blood was like. What struck her the most vividly about this sight, which she had only imagined possible in a horror movie, was that there were no bodies. The smeared blood at her feet getting half way into the room before it simply stopped and joined the others as mere patches and droplets of blood, as if the victims had simply walked away from the scene of the crime with grievous wounds.

Not quite sure what to make of the entire thing Evelyn had proceeded to head through the threshold of the door into the reception hall haltingly, her hand carefully picking up the knife from the table which once held their wedding cake, now on the floor and smeared everywhere, to protect herself. Hearing a chuckle Evelyn gasped and turned on her heel, the knife up by her chest in fear. Behind her was her mother-in-law, Sarah, who was simply standing there examining her with an almost crooked smile which did not reach her eyes.  
“Sarah?” Evelyn had enquired, confused as to what was going on. “Where’s Thomas, and the others?” she continued, lowering the knife ever so slightly.  
“They’ve all gone outside, dear. I told them to go fetch you, but it seems you came here all by yourself.” the redhead uttered, the corner of her lip curling more so than before.  
“What’s happened, tell me! I want to help.” the blonde woman exasperated, coming ever closer.

Being shushed by her mother-in-law Evelyn looked to Sarah’s hand when she motioned it, her blue eyes then lolling down to the knife cautiously.  
“Sweetheart, give me the knife. You’ll only hurt yourself or someone else, I’ll take you through to the others. A deer got into the church because someone left a door open, it injured a few people but we got rid of it, don’t worry.” she explained, her hand still out-stretched patiently. Uncertain Evelyn had looked at the knife and then to her hand one more time before she finally gave up the knife.  
“Is Thomas okay?” she asked nervously, fearing for his safety.  
“Thomas is waiting on the other side, I’ll take you to him.” Sarah uttered, the words not quite sitting right with Evelyn as she nodded and went to follow her through to the next room.

In the main part of the chapel Evelyn looked at all the pews which were occupied by everyone from before.  
“What’s going on?” she asked, looking at everyone. No one seemed right, everything seemed so wrong about this situation.  
“Uncle Savage wanted you to do your vows again, darling; since he missed them. He’s very sorry about it, we know how much it meant to you that he came so we all agreed.” she explained, coaxing Evelyn back towards the front of the congregation.  
Not quite sure what to really make of all this the bride climbed the small set of steps whilst looking at everyone in each row of pews, her body turning to meet her head once she had arrived at her destination at the top of the stone steps so that she could examine everyone properly. They seemed so vacant of any expressions right now.  
“Thomas, I-“ she went to speak, gasping and backing off when she realised it was not her husband. “Who are you?” she gasped, reaching her arm up to shield her chest as she looked from this stranger to the families below in search of Thomas.

Feeling her wrist being grabbed Evelyn looked back towards the man she did not know, his brown eyes glinting with a flicker of red, an unnatural colour for any ordinary person.  
“Don’t be shy, Evelyn. Say your vows.” he cooed, catching a bouquet of discarded flowers Sarah had thrown to hand to her.  
“Where’s Thomas?!” she asked again, utterly bewildered.  
“I told you she was going to be difficult, Bernard.” Sarah huffed mockingly, getting to her feet to come to the front.  
“I guess having the wedding rings on will suffice for now.” the brunet uttered nonchalantly, hooking his arm around her waist quickly to grab and drag her towards him.

In retaliation Evelyn had slapped him, or at least she had attempted to, as he had grabbed her hand just as quickly as she had swung it. Flicking his head forward Bernard sunk his teeth into her throat, forcing a scream to rumble out of her throat and past her lips. Punching and clawing at him Evelyn attempted to escape, though she only managed to prise him off once he had torn his teeth back out of his own accord and dropped her to the floor.  
As soon as he had done so Evelyn had scrambled across the floor, rolled down the steps and had staggered to her feet. Terrified she began running towards the door, her body slamming into it as she tried to claw it open and escape.  
“Like a wee rabbit.” the man stated, watching her claw at the door until finally she got it open and managed to make a run for it. “I love a good chase. Servants, bring my bride back to me!” he shouted, observing the undead he had previously created rise shakily from their seats and stumble over one another to go towards the door.

And so there she was, hiding in a rotting old shed, praying for mercy and for them not to find her. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she continued to clasp her neck and restrain her muffled groans of pain, her body being pressed further against the wall of the building as the sounds grew nearer still. When she thought all was lost there was a strange moment of silence, the night air causing the shed to creak before there was a sudden array of gunfire polluting the airwaves, causing the darkness which once enveloped her to flicker like a candle in the wind.  
Frightened for her already endangered life she did not move, she did not speak and she defiantly tried not to breathe until the gunfire seemed to push the once groaning creatures back towards the chapel, the sounds of people barking commands dissipating with the bangs until she was certain she was alone once again. Slowly sliding onto her side Evelyn remained in her hiding place underneath the table, the darkness veiling her form as she began to rock back and forth and talk to herself in an attempt to soothe herself.

As day broke through the murky window of the shack Evelyn continued to make helpless groaning noises, her eyelids crinkled shut as she hid within the shadows until they burst open and a guttural growl rumbled through her throat. Panting and clawing at the wall at her back as she lay twisted at an angle the young woman slowly calmed down, her dizzy vision settling so that she could look around the old shack, partially confused as to where she was. Trying to remember what had happened Evelyn slowly sat up and went to crawl out from underneath the table, a deep hissing parting her lips when she put her fingers underneath the beam sunlight coming in through the window.  
Clutching her hand in pain the young woman looked at her blistered skin in horror, her eyes flicking to the sunlight that appeared to be so ordinary. Cautiously she reached back out towards the sun and was burnt again, her hand being torn away as she reeled her body back against the wall underneath the table. Trembling and confused the young woman stared at her hand, her eyes catching sight of her reflection. Stilling she slowly crawled towards the broken glass and stared into it, her green to blue eyes examining the grievous wound on her neck.

Pushing herself back towards the wall the young woman sat there for a moment, allowing the silence to envelop her as she stared at the garden utensils on the other side of the shed. Lifting her hands to look at them, turning them as she did so, the young woman slowly raised them up towards her face. Resting them against her temple Evelyn remained still for a long moment, until finally her face screwed up and her head flicked backwards, her mouth opening as far as it could go as a scream of distress thundered out past her lips.  
As dusk set in Evelyn staggered out from her hiding place and wandered the eerie forest, taking some solace in the fact that the moonlight could not burn her. Looking for the chapel she soon found it, her hands pushing open the doors and allowing her inside. Aimlessly wandering through the halls of the building the young woman looked for her family, however she could find no one.

Going to the backroom of the chapel, where the priests would normally only be allowed, Evelyn opened the doors to the cellar and slowly climbed inside, searching for a place to hide and find solace so that she could be alone to grieve, and it was there that she remained for longer than she could remember, allowing endless sleep to overwhelm her mind and help her find momentary peace.


	2. Red to Black

Years had past since then, leaving the chapel to decay over time, however that did not mean that the chapel was forgotten about entirely; rumours of a ghostly apparition that haunted the forest and ruins at night had began to surface in the nearby towns surrounding the massacre of over one-hundred people that one fateful night sixty years ago, leaving sceptics to wonder how true the stories were. People would travel there from all over Britain in the hopes of catching a glimpse of this apparition, but never had they come across it until someone, claiming to be a powerful sceptic, took photos of the phantom, claiming that she was in fact a shriek who screamed with enough force to render him deaf for numerous days.  
This very story caused more and more curious enthusiasts to appear before the chapel, where they would gather around the empty grave of the fiancé that the ghost had apparently lost, her and his body having never been found.

It was on one shrill and feverous night that the chapel had found itself alive with eager ghost hunters, forcing Evelyn to seek refuge underground in the dark and moist cellar beneath the chapel. From the window the woman could hear the numerous fanatics talking amongst themselves, some discussed their business like reasons for being here whilst others informed them that they simply came here once a year for fun.  
Around the other side another group had been trying to break into the sealed off chapel, the metal clippers in their hands snapping open the thick iron chains which kept the doors shut.  
“Has anyone ever been in the chapel?” one asked, gazing around at the decaying ruins and graffiti clad bricks which lay strewn across the unkempt ground.  
“After the building started falling apart no one was allowed in here, but we got permission from the council to shoot our programme here.” another replied, pushing open the door and coughing for a moment as the dust scattered through the air when the wind got into the building.

Giving his camera man the thumbs up the man began to introduce themselves, the show and then where they were before heading inside with his small crew following. A medically trained official had been selected to come with them as well, in case the building collapsed and someone got injured. Putting on their torches the group looked around at the empty building, the walls had been stripped for copper and any paint that had not been ruined by water damage was chipping away.  
“Spooky.” said one of their guests, his eyes lolling from left to right as they stuck close to the group. In the main hall, where masses and ceremonies would have once taken place, the windows were smashed and the wooden furniture and decorations were rotting. In the centre of the room there was a single chair sitting amongst the destruction, the moon casting down upon it as it faced them ominously.

On the walls there were numerous names and carvings etched into it, informing them that groups of teenagers had in fact broken into here at some point.  
“No sign of any paranormal activity.” the presenter uttered into his microphone, not that he really expected to see anything of the sort. Stopping they looked through the darkness towards a moving lump, one of the far more nervous members of the group cautiously flashing their torch over it only for everyone to settle when they realised it was nothing more than a discarded curtain caught in a minor updraft from a crack in the wall near by.  
Looking around the presenter pondered where to go next as he explained the history behind the building, and why it had been abandoned so long ago. His head turning as he motioned towards the door leading into the back of the chapel.

Opening the door the group flashed their torches down the dark and narrow corridor, their brows sweating as they followed the presenter down it. Unlike the other places they had been before this chapel held a certain presence which caused even the presenter to feel a sense of foreboding nausea. Above them the wooden support beams had been creaking, some dripping with moisture from where the rain had gotten in.  
“I certainly wouldn’t want to come here alone.” his guest admitted, flinching when they stepped on something and felt it ooze out across the floor underneath them. “Ugh, I just stepped in something nasty.” he whispered, stopping to wipe his foot while the others carried on down the hallway.

 

When he finally stopped wiping his foot the man sighed, his face flattening when he found he was alone.  
“They could have at least waited.” he protested gently, turning to look back the way he had came in thought before turning away again. It was at that point that he stiffened, his eyes shuddering as he stared at the wall in front of him. He could have sworn he saw a face in the corner of the corridor by the door, just underneath the broken old table sitting there. Hesitantly he moved his eyes to the corner of his lids, and then, slowly, turned his head. Gulping he gazed at the corner of the room again, the face sitting there looking at him remained motionless however, causing him to wonder if it was in fact just a broken statue or a painting.  
Turning towards it the man however decided better than to go look at it when a pair of hands came out of the shadows and the woman began to move forward, at that point his eyes widened and he swiftly turned on his heel to run down the corridor shouting bloody murder. Further up the corridor the group had stopped when they had heard a scream, all eyes boring into the door which had slowly shut behind them before they all jumped when their missing group member came bursting through the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Shocked to say the least the camera turned to face him as he looked at them in panic.  
“G-Ghost, saw the ghost!” he gasped, his brow sweating and his face in a panicked fluster.  
“You saw the ghost?” the presenter asked, shooing him from the door before looking at the camera. Allowing for an intense pause the man slowly opened the door, the camera focusing in on the corridor as it slowly came into vision. Gulping everyone waited to see what was on the other side, the tension in the room simmering until it was still once more when they found the hallway empty.  
“It’s gone.” the presenter surmised, pondering what the man could have seen whilst still being glad he had saw something. It made for great television when everyone was freaking out.  
Turning back to what they had been concentrating on before everyone looked towards a corner of the room where the presenter had been trying to contact the phantom. Hearing something behind herself the medic turned to look around, her eyes flicking from the open door to the door they had not been through yet. Heading over to the door she had not noticed before the cameraman was silently ordered to turn and look at her, whilst she simply continued to lift her hand up and place it onto the icy handle of the door.  
Along her arm she could feel an eerie wind crawling up her skin from between the cracks in the door, her eyes nervously flickering as she creaked down the handle and began to step backwards to allow the door to open. On the inside she gazed at the staircase, the uncomfortable darkness which veiled the contents of whatever was down the stairs causing her to shift further away from the door and let the presenter get in front of her with a torch.

At this moment in time he seemed to be the calmest of the lot, his wrist bending as he began to point the torch down the staircase. Flicking it back and forth and then up and down to try get a good look around the room the man, and his group, jumped out of their skin and felt their stomachs churn when he flashed his light over someone’s face, only for them to have vanished when he flicked it back towards that side of the staircase in shock.  
“Is that her?” one of them asked.  
“That’s the ghost…” the man answered, now certain what he had seen earlier was real.  
“Evelyn Milnathort?” the presenter enquired, unable to push himself to go near the first step at the top of the staircase.  
There was no response given however, leaving the group to quietly glance at each other and then press for him to go down the stairs as the cameraman tried to get a better angle. Hearing something behind himself he blinked and turned with the camera in hand, the corner which had once been empty filled by a woman who was hunched over there.

Nervously the cameraman examined her decaying wedding dress, while the presenter and the rest of the group had wandered down the stairs.  
“Evelyn?” he dared to enquire, gazing upon her nervously.  
“Please leave.” she murmured, staring at the wall opposite to the one she was pressed against.  
“I, uh…” he cameraman spoke, not quite sure if he wanted to tempt fate and call for the group to come back. As the wind began to pick up outside the ethereal white bride turned her head up towards the man, her eyes dull and lifeless.  
“I simply want peace, why do the living constantly come here to remind me of Thomas?” she asked, her expression turning dangerously away from its previously angelic state.  
“Frank!” the cameraman finally called, backing off as she stood up.  
Hearing the group running up the stairs the cameraman took his eyes off of her, his head turning back to find that she was now gone again.  
“What?” Frank asked, looking around as he moved out of the way to let everyone else back out into the open air.  
“Some sick bastard dragged a dead deer into the cellar. It looks like it was hit by a car, too.” the medic groaned, being the last to leave the room with a hanky covering her nose and mouth.  
“The ghost was just here.” the cameraman explained, trying to figure out where she could have gone.

Frowning Frank glanced around too, whoever was playing tricks on them was certainly very good at it.  
“Did you speak to it?” he asked curiously.  
“She wanted us to leave. She also said something about a ‘Thomas’.” the cameraman explained, shifting the camera further up onto his shoulder.  
“Let’s see if we can’t find more paranormal activity in the main room.” Frank stated, leading his group towards the door which had shut over again. Opening it and leading them down the corridor the group gathered near a broken pew and began to discuss their findings to the camera, all the while the cameraman concentrated on them by panning the camera back and forth; but only up until something started crawling up from behind one of the alter tables in the background.  
“F-Frank…” the cameraman stammered, pointing at something behind him.

 

Confused the man turned, stiffening when the ghost that kept popping up here and there stood behind the alter staring at them.  
“Evelyn?” he asked, hoping to finally converse with the spirit. If that was indeed what it was.  
“I told you to leave.” she stated, her line of sight passing through them.  
“I would like to ask you some questions.” he requested, not at all scared of her after having finally seen this ‘ghost’ that had been scaring the rest of his crew. Evelyn remained deathly silent at that point, causing him to continue. “Who is Thomas?” he asked delicately, her soft, elfin features shifting.  
“Frank… I don’t think she wants to talk.” the man whispered, ready to do what he was told and get the hell out of her chapel.  
“Ghosts can't hurt you.” he simply answered, still waiting on a response.  
Tensing the group scattered when she suddenly grabbed a rusting candleholder and threw it at them.  
“B-But a poltergeist can!” the cameraman stammered, trying his best to keep the camera on her.  
“I was willing to let you be on my show, but throwing things at me is the last straw. Don’t you know who I am?!” Frank snapped, not about to take this kind of treatment from some woman in a costume. Picking up the alter this time the group’s eyes widened, this was no ordinary woman.  
“Frank, for goodness sake, let’s just leave!” the medic shouted, not about to tarnish her records by telling the board of health that the cause of injury had been an inexplicitly angry ghost.

Frank however remained as stubborn as before and refused to move, arguing openly that it was obviously a lightweight prop made to look like solid oak. Finally the others decided to leave him to his own devices when she started floating through the air, the table being thrown across the room to smash against a wall.  
“Get out!” she shrieked, causing him to cover his ears and the others to jump as they made their way to the exit.  
It was around that time that the man finally decided to leave, his hands clutching at the back of his head as various things continued to be thrown across the room, the woman’s screaming dissipating into the distance as he made his way outside. The other groups of people had come around to the front upon hearing the disturbance, curiously asking the group who were already outside what on earth was going on in there.

As days turned to weeks the footage that had been shot had gone viral, causing more and more people to demand access to the inside of the chapel, and with that Evelyn was pushed back more and more into the confinements of her cellar, until finally she could do no more to keep them away and was forced to leave the sanctity of the place she had died and remained in for numerous years. By night the woman wandered the forests in search of somewhere new to live, and by day she found garden sheds and other dark places to hide from the sunlight until it was safe.  
With only a small jar on a chain around her neck, with dirt from the graveyard she had left inside, the woman found herself lost and uncertain of where she would end up now that she had lost the only place she could call home. The towns she wandered through at dusk looked nothing like they did sixty years ago, and as she wandered the streets she grew to understand that even day to day life had left her behind.

Wandering the outskirts of London, where she dared not go, Evelyn paused amongst the trees to look upon a large estate. The windows were black and the large courtyard was silent, on the roof of the house the woman could see people stood there overlooking the long winding road which lead away and out into the farmlands. Curiously she gazed upon it in wonder, her head slowly turning to look up at the skyline which was beginning to brighten. Turning her gaze back towards the house she began to turn to mist, her body separating as she drifted up towards the house undetected and crept in through a gap in one of the windows.  
Inside she remained in her fog like state and tried to find somewhere to hide for the night, her spectral body spiralling up a pillar when she hit into it and continued going upwards until she began to take shape on the tops of a book shelf which was hidden by the beams of the ceiling. Here she could not be seen, here the light could not reach her.


	3. Black to White

As the night became morning the house continued to be as quiet as before, while the blonde woman remained on her side and stared at the wall mere inches from her nose. In the palm of her hand she rolled the jar of dirt gently, it was warm here, a sensation she had long since grown to live without whilst living in the chapel basement. Slowly shutting her eyes Evelyn grew weary and began to fall asleep, it was peaceful here, perhaps she would stay a while longer than she had first anticipated.  
By day Evelyn would sleep on top of her bookshelf, and by night she would head out into the wilderness and catch deer, rabbits or foxes to eat before heading back inside to hide amongst the books and scattered papers which seemed to pile high and then vanish all at once that next morning. Living like this for up to a week now the vampire had not over stepped her boundaries and left the room, she was aware of the numerous people living in this house, and the last thing she wanted was for them, who still remained ignorant to her presence, to find her now.

The silence which enveloped the estate was a nice change of pace for her, the chapel had always either been littered with the sound of people talking or the shuddering noise of howling when the wind knocked off of all four walls. The library where she lay was also dry and the air was clean, neither water nor rotten deer had stepped foot in this room. Glancing at her skin after obtaining her necessary kill of the night one quiet evening Evelyn wondered if she could dangerously wander the estate in search of a place to bathe whilst everyone else slept.  
Drifting across the ceiling as nothing more than harmless mist that no one could see Evenlyn found a bathroom far from the main corridor and outside of the eyes and ears of the people living in the mansion. It was there that she quietly ran herself a bath and slowly submerged herself into it, and as the water lost its once clear appearance and became murky she then sunk underneath the water and began to lay against the bottom in silence. With her eyes shut she found peace there, the chain which kept the water from going down the plughole rattling against the base of the bathtub and echoing up towards her ears.

Laying there peacefully Evelyn stilled when she heard something and opened her eyes to look up. The water was too murky to see through however, and to her luck it was the same for the person peering over the bath.  
“What the hell?” they asked, their arm reaching into the bath to pull the plug out of the drain. “Who used my bath?” they then protested, leaving as Evelyn pulled herself from the water and slowly peered out from behind the shower curtain. Before they could come back the woman turned to mist and hid herself in the drain which just was above the filling line and designed to try stop the water from overflowing.  
It was there that she remained hidden until the woman’s bathwater began to create steam, the room beginning to mist over and allow Evelyn to meld into the steam as she came drifting out of the drain, around her head and up into the air. Looking down upon her the vampire examined the woman quietly, she was moderately young in appearance, with platinum blonde hair and slightly tanned skin. Had she not been undressed before her then she would have almost mistaken her for a man, however. This woman almost reminded her of herself when she was alive, a thought that made her blood grow cold as the sensation of envy overcame her.

Leaving the bathroom to go back into hiding Evelyn lay on her back, her transition into mist removing the moisture from her skin in the process and leaving her as dry as before. Running her fingers through her hair the vampire allowed her blue to green eyes to go out of focus as she began to mentally drift elsewhere. Entering a state of slumber which was akin to dreaming, though as a vampire she was incapable of such things as sleep, Evelyn drifted off as morning rose above the estate. All remained quiet for a few more days after that before Evelyn awoke with a state to the sound of gunfire and an explosion.  
Confused the vampire sat up and looked around, her ears pricking up to the sound of marching just through the wall below her. Confused she turned to mist and went to investigate, remaining out of sight once she was out in the corridor. Below her were ghouls, all of which were armoured and marching down the corridor. Confused she followed them and came upon a blonde girl at the end of the hallway with an impossibly large gun in her hands, which she was firing off in rapid succession to try kill the ravenous undead coming towards her.

Seeping upwards towards more gunfire Evelyn came upon a room filled with numerous men and the woman she had seen in the bathroom a few nights ago, her body drifting up towards the ceiling as she observed the vampire stood at the door with a gun lifted up towards them. Gazing upon her expression Evelyn could not help but feel that that was her stood there at gun point, for the second time that week an old and forgotten sensation arose within her, this time a feeling of anger. Without truly thinking about it Evelyn’s body came rushing through the air and took form, her sharp, knife like nails cutting into his wrist and forcing him to drop his gun.  
Confused the vampire looked at the strange smog, which had turned partially red from his blood intertwining into it, hit the wall and explode out across the flat surface, scattering the blood it picked up on the wallpaper.  
“What the hell?” he snapped, putting the gun into his other hand quickly as the group he had been cornering just looked at the mist with as much confusion as him. Quickly Evelyn regrouped and lunged back towards him, this time aiming for his throat. Not quite hitting her target Evelyn slashed his chest open and hit the floor, her hand turning back into mist in the process, but not before the human woman had seen it.

There was another rogue vampire here? Albeit not on the enemy’s side it certainly did not please Integra to know that even more of them had bypassed security and were now in her house.  
“Fucking…” the vampire hissed, glowering bitterly at the mist. He could not exactly shoot something translucent, leaving him utterly vulnerable to its constant attacks. Deciding to regroup and come back when his ghouls had gotten here the vampire tried to leave, only for the door to slam shut in his face after he tried to open it. Gritting his teeth he then pointed his gun back towards Integra, intent on shooting her before he could be hit again.  
However, despite several bullets being fired they did not meet their intended target, and instead stopped midair as the mist caught them, the flinching group slowly coming out of their cowering positions to watch as the bullets turned around and went hurtling back towards the vampire. Not as fast as he would have thought himself to be the bullets pierced his skin and soon enough he succumbed to the stray bullet which hit him in the heart, his body collapsing against the floor with a heavy thud.

They were not entirely sure who, or what, had saved them, but the committee were glad to see the vampire dead as the mist began to come together and take the form of a young blonde woman with pale skin and a strangely calming expression. Slowly she turned her attentions away from the vampire’s corpse to bore her forlorn features into Integra.  
“Are you alright?” she asked gently, checking her decaying wedding dress had not been ruined by any of the vampire’s blood.  
“Yes.” Integra replied, not completely sure why this vampire had saved her, or who she was for that matter.  
“There are ghouls outside. Please stay here.” Evelyn uttered softly, slowly becoming fog from the feet upwards as she walked towards the shut door and seeped through the cracks to avoid letting anything else into the room.  
“You told me there were only two vampires in your care.” one of the men scolded Integra, not sure if he should be glad or angry about this third one.  
“I don’t claim any knowledge of that one.” she responded calmly, her gaze narrowing.

Outside Evelyn had gone down the corridors killing the ghouls which wandered them to the best of her abilities, with no combat skills all she could really do was try cut off their heads and hope they stayed dead. Floating down the corridor like a ghost she had taken to simply slashing her hands back and forth in great succession, and as she past a corridor she flinched when something shot her in the head and took out one half of her face. Turning, surprised, she gazed at the blonde from before with the giant gun, who seemed to look at her with just as much shock as Evelyn's face mended itself and returned to normal. Such a thing she had only ever seen Alucard do.  
Aiming her gun again she paused when the strange woman had wrist grabbed and was yanked down amongst the ghouls, the mindless drones trying to claw at her before Evelyn turned to mist and drifted out across the floor to escape. Deciding she would concern herself with whoever the hell that was later the young vampire began shooting at the zombies when they turned on her, having lost their initial prey.

Finding more ghouls near the main entrance Evelyn had went about killing them, her once blue to green orbs having turned red as she activated what little vampiric powers she had to keep herself on the ball. Though they were slow, and easily killed with a swift hand through their head, they still had guns and were firing them at her from all angles as she flicked from one side of the room to the next, taking them out in no particular order.  
“Fast little thing, aren’t you?” someone enquired quietly to themselves, having been to see Integra only to be told to go search for this mysterious blonde vampire, only to then be told by Seras that she had seen her but a group of ghouls had eaten her.  
Ghouls certainly had not done such a thing however, as there she was, levitating off of the ground and slaughtering everything below her in such a way that he acknowledged was amateurish at best. Having her dress snagged the vampire seemed to grow confused as she was dragged backwards, or at least she was until Alucard shot the ghoul’s hand off, taking out part of her ruined dress in the process.  
“Who wears a wedding dress to a fight.” he murmured, allowing a grin to etch its way up his face.

Aiming his gun up towards her he considered nullifying the threat whilst she was busy killing the ghouls, though he hesitated when he remembered that Integra demanded he keep her alive for questioning. It was not every day that a rogue vampire willingly came to the Hellsing estate, saved the leader of a vampire culling organisation, and then stuck around to help clean up the mess. Even after one of the people she was helping shot her in the head. To tell the truth even he was curious as to what her intentions were.  
Deciding it was time he took out these ghouls, as she was not doing it as quickly as Integra probably would have liked, Alucard began firing at them, though she did not seem put off enough to leave as she kept on stabbing at them. Part of him questioned if she had gone into a form of berserker mode from all of the blood, a pathological state which affected all vampires not used to the sight or smell of blood, but it just seemed that she was venting moderate anger out on them for some unknown reason.

Once they were all dead Evelyn took a moment to rest, her head turning slightly to check if any more were coming through the doors or hallways. Curiously the blood from the undead began to drift away from their bodies and lead up towards the vampire that had been helping her cull the ghouls for the past few minutes. All of it then disappearing underneath his feet as he leeched up the crimson liquid. Beginning to grow transparent Evelyn examined him one last time before she ultimately vanished, her body drifting off through the air to join the night air outside.  
Integra was not pleased to say the least, not only had the ghouls made an absolute mess of her home but Alucard, who she had entrusted with the safe capture of the rogue vampire, had allowed her to escape. He could not even give her a reasonable explanation for it either, other than that she had turned into fog and had vanished out the door.

In truth Evelyn had not gotten far, she had simply gone to find food after exerting most of her energy and had then went back to the study she had been residing in to recuperate. Waking one mid-afternoon to the sound of talking Evelyn gave the wall a hazy stare as she listened to them converse with someone.  
“I finally figured out who that vampire was, I knew I recognised her description from somewhere. She appeared on a supernatural television show from a month back.” the voice uttered, pulling down books from the shelf near to them. “If my memory serves me correctly she’s the same girl who went missing sixty years ago.” they continued, while she carefully peered out from the shadows to look at him.  
There as a device held to his face from what she could tell, her eyes slowly following him around as he wandered the room.  
“So I did some more research into it, and the predecessor to the Hellsing organisation ran the operation which killed the culprits associated with the events leading up to her disappearance.” he explained, causing Evelyn’s eyes to widen. Did they have something to do with the unknown whereabouts of her fiancé’s body? “My guess is she came here looking for answers, taking the attack on the estate as an opportunity to infiltrate.” he continued, pushing open an old book which documented the vague events from that day sixty years ago.

For a moment he grew quiet, the person on the other side of the phone speaking to him.  
“No, we don’t know for sure, or if she even got what she was looking for. We don’t even know where she is now.” he explained, ruffling the short locks of hair at the back of his head. “Sure, if you get any information on her whereabouts then call me.” he continued, saying his goodbyes before hanging up his call to continue searching through the pages for any additional information he might not have known about.  
Curious herself Evelyn took her misted form and came to loom above him, her eyes scanning the pages quickly as he mumbled to himself in thought. Evelyn had been so busy reading that she had not noticed the presence of another person entering the room, their expression dropping as they stared upon the ghost like woman floating above the man’s head.  
“G-Ghost…” the much younger man stammered, gaining his friend’s attention as she vanished before he could properly turn and look up at what he was pointing at.  
“What?” the ebony haired man asked, slightly confused.  
“There was a ghost… a woman floating above your head!” he gasped, looking around the room as his friend gave him a sceptical stare.  
“I think you need to lie down.” he murmured, going back to reading through the journal.

Once he was gone Evelyn had gone back to trying to read from the book again, while the man went to pick up his beverage and take a sip, his eyes boring down upon the reflection of a woman looming above him. Gasping the turned to look, thoroughly confused when he found that she was gone. Reaching up his hand to touch his forehead the man sighed, now he needed to lay down. Later on the man went about telling his friends about the trick his mind had played on him, however Integra, who had overheard, was not at all impressed and had instantly turned her head to burn holes into him.  
“She’s still here?” she asked, quickly ordering them to take her to where they had seen her last.  
Stood there, in the study, the young woman examined the room thoroughly. It seemed obvious now that this would be where she would be hiding, this was where they kept all of their most important documents.  
“She was floating above me, and I think Jack saw her too. I didn’t believe him of course.” he explained, hoping to avoid disciplinary action from his boss.  
“Alucard, can you not sense her?” she asked, turning to gaze upon the ancient being.  
“If I could I would have hunted her down by now.” he responded calmly, his crimson eyes gazing around the room.

Turning his attention to a curtain being shut on its own on the far side of the room he reached for his gun, while Integra found herself guarded by the vampire behind her and the man in front of her, who had reached for his pistol also, as she watched cautiously. Up from the floor Evelyn took her solid form, clearly unarmed and still wearing nothing more than her tattered wedding dress.  
“You’re Evelyn, then?” Integra asked, her voice brimming with authority.  
“Yes.” she replied plainly, examining the woman just as much as she was examining her.  
“And why are you here?” Integra enquired, faintly curious but prepared to get straight to the point.  
“I was driven out of my grave by humans. I came here by chance and decided to stay a little longer than I had anticipated.” she explained, calmly looking straight through them.  
“So you had no clue as to what operations were held here?” she asked, narrowing her gaze.  
“No.” she answered simply. “I still don’t understand your intentions completely, but you had something to do with Thomas’ death.” she stated, her expression growing icy.  
“Thomas?” the woman asked, not quite sure what to make of what she was saying.

It was at that point that the sharp and dangerous expression on her face softened again, her forlorn gaze increasing.  
“He was my fiancé. He went missing when a vampire killed our entire family.” she answered gently. “I don’t know where his body is. What did you do with it?” Evelyn dared to ask, whilst the man who had been reading the book in the first place decided it was best he took over from there and explained the situation to her.  
“Thomas’ mother attempted to convert him into a vampire, resulting in him turning into a ghoul. The records claim to have shot him upon finding him. It also states that he was responsible for infecting the rest of your family.” he explained, watching her brow crease.  
“No.” she uttered. “Uncle Savage was the one who became a ghoul and killed our family.” she explained, while he blinked a little and looked back down at his journal.  
“The records state that he was bitten by your fiancé before the wedding.” he informed her, to which she frowned.  
“But he was with me at the wedding, we met on the alter. He didn’t vanish until people had already started going missing.” she stated, glancing off for a moment.

Something did not seem right at this point, where exactly had they gotten their information from?  
“When they investigated the surrounding land due to complaints from the locals they found him roaming the forest, three miles from the chapel, an hour before your wedding took place.” he uttered, pulling out a official report made by the police in connection to Thomas’ death.  
“And Sarah and Bernard, were they killed?” Evelyn asked, finally making direct eye contact with him. This very eye contact making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.  
“According to this they were both killed around about an hour apart, with all family members accounted for, besides you.” he answered, whilst an almost soothing sensation coursed through Evelyn’s veins. It brought an astute form of gladness to her soul to know that revenge had been taken on the two people, no, monsters, who had taken her lover’s life and had then cursed her to roam the afterlife in sorrow.  
“I see.” she simply uttered, her direct eye contact fading as she went back to simply peering through them in an eerie manner. “I’m glad to know that Thomas would have had no recollection of what had happened to him, and that everyone is dead. No one deserves to suffer as I have.” she murmured, beginning to turn back into mist. “Thank you for helping my family, I’m glad that I helped yours.” she uttered, finally vanishing completely, never to be seen again.

A few days later Integra sat staring at the paperwork following the murder of over one-hundred people which had, up until now, remained open-ended. Her pen slowly being placed upon her desk once she had filled in the blanks as to the true whereabouts of Evelyn Milnathort. Closing the documents over the young woman slowly leaned back and picked up a cigar, she was not entirely sure where Evelyn was now, or if she had even left her estate but Integra knew that, as long as the vampire stayed out of trouble, Evelyn would probably find peace and quiet somewhere to live out the rest of her days.


End file.
